pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Solarflare
Raven is a dangerous tomboy with the power to level an entire city and leave a crater miles deep. She tries desperately to control her powers, as she fears she might kill someone she cares for by mistake. Her fear of harming someone she cares about leads her to self-isolation, and she spends her time alone, hiding because of her own power. She does try to form her own attacks, though with such a mass of power stored within, it almost always results in a backfire. This makes her power near-useless, granted the occasional success can cremate a full body to ashes in moments. She tends to have a short fuse, and her emotions are known to cause changes in the weather and temperature around her. Raven's hair is long and black, hanging down to her shoulders, while her eyes are a dark color of blue. She has large black wings that grow out from her shoulder blades, with a dim purple tint, that makes them look to be from a crow or a raven. She generally wears plain light jeans, with black shirts that generally have wing patterns on them. I have yet to take her far enough in the story to explain how she will gain heterochromia. Example Post Raven ducked toward the ground, and in good timing; a scarer's fist just barely grazed her hair. With the perfect opening, she threw her own fist straight up, dishing out a powerful uppercut to the scarer's jaw. He collapsed on the ground, beaten. She threw both hands on the air and cheered, "Yeah, I got one of th--" Ouch. She was punched clean in the jaw, and it almost knocked her off balance. She regained her balance, and then formed a solid stance. She forced both hands forward, and bright, blueish-purple white energy blasted forward from them. A brilliant beam of raw power fired from her hands, obliterating the scarer who had punched her. "Ha!! Got y--" The energy beam flickered and suddenly backfired, knocking her backwards onto her butt. "Ah, dang it!!" She grumbled and climbed back onto her feet. "I can't do that one time without messing up!" She groaned and smoothly dodged a scarer that had tried to grab her. "Not this time, losers!" She leaped up into the air, and black wings formed on her shoulders. They gleamed with a dark indigo tint, like that of a raven's feathers. She flapped her wings, moving slowly higher. "Come on, stupid wings, work with me!!" She flapped them harder, but she wasn't rising fast enough. Come on, come on!! She scowled, as the last scarer had caught her by the leg before she could get away, yanking her to the ground. The green turf didn't break the fall very well. Scarers are much stronger than normal people. She cringed and tried to blast energy at the scarer with one hand, but it simply backfired and slammed her hand back to the ground. "Hehe, we're not letting you get away this time," growled and hissed the scarer. He had pinned her arms and legs, and she was laying on her wings. What to do, what to do... I can't escape...! Come on!! She got edgy whenever she was unable to move, and this was certainly happening now. "L-let go!! Let go let go let go!!!" She began to struggle and resist, but the scarer held her down. "Let me GOOOO!!" She had shouted at him, and the energy blast burst from her mouth, damaging his face and causing him to fall backward, off of Raven. She jumped back to her feet, walking over to the scarer, who was speaking into some sort of... Walkie-Talkie!? Raven was furious, and stomped down on the talkie, smashing it beneath her shoe. The scarer simply started laughing. "What's so funny!?" The scarer grinned, hissing as a split tongue momentarily flickers from his mouth. "Hehehe... Too late, they know our location. We're not letting you go, the boss wants you. You know you're his strongest weap--" His voice was cut by Raven's foot over his throat. The scarer passed out and Raven scowled. "Dang it!!" She glared and looked around. Some scarers were soon coming from the entrances of the football field. The only good news was that no one was around to see any of it. Category:Character